powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeonizers
The Zeonizers harnessed the power of the legendary Zeo Crystal to transform five heroes into the Power Rangers Zeo. The Zeonizers materialized on the wrists of the user, and activated by drawing power from the Zeo Crystal. The left and right pictures illustrate the Zeonizers. The Zeonizers are also the very first wrist-mounted Morphers. Other such Morphers would be utilized from here on in following seasons. Zeonizers were interlocking, wrist-modunted devices that harnessed the energy of the Zeo Crystal and empowered the Zeo Zords. The Zeonizers were created for the former Mighty Morphin Rangers by Zordon to replace their Power Morphers. These devices were the first wrist-worn morphers and utilized the Zeo sub-crystals in a similar manner to the Power Coins. During Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, the Zeonizers appeared one last time, when Kat was morphing to soften the impact of following off a cliff and into a river. They were abandoned in favor of the Turbo powers to allow them a better chance of following after Divatox to rescue Lerigot, and to fight off Maligore. Tommy Oliver would later use his Zeonizer again in Forever Red to fight the remnants of the Machine Empire. The other four core Zeo Rangers would later use their Zeonizers as part of the Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, helping the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all. Alternative to the Zeonizers, the Super Mega Rangers used Legendary Ranger Keys provided by Gosei to assume the corresponding Ranger forms as a Legendary Ranger Mode. Morphing Sequence The Rangers to morph by proclaiming "It's Morphin' Time!”, followed by the teens connecting the devices and calling out the phrases listed below. In A Zeo Beginning Part 2, the Rangers temporarily uses a transformation call "Power Ranger! Zeo!” while connecting the devices during their first transformation. The Ranger numbers' represent the number of items on each Ranger's helmet visor. The Rangers visor shapes correspond to their numbers. *'"Zeo Ranger 1 – Pink!"' - Katherine (One circle) *'"Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow!"' - Tanya (Two paralell horizontal lines) *'"Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue!"' - Rocky (Triangle with three sides) *'"Zeo Ranger 4 – Green!"' - Adam (Rectangle with four sides) *'"Zeo Ranger 5 – Red!"' – Tommy (Star with five points) Image:ZeoIMorph.jpg|Katherine Hillard (One circle) Image:ZeoIIMorph.jpg|Tanya Sloan (Two horizontal lines) Image:ZeoIIIMorph.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Triangle with three sides) Image:ZeoIVMorph.jpg|Adam Park (Rectangle with four sides) Image:ZeoVMorph.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Star with five points) Notes * It is the first season to have a morphing device that was not referred to as a "morpher" in the show (the Zeo Morphers were called Zeonizers) followed by Wild Force (the Growl Phones and Lunar Caller), Operation Overdrive (the Overdrive-Trackers) and Samurai (the Samuraizer) *Despite his Sentai counterpart having one and one being released in the American toy line, Jason never possessed a Zeonizer to morph into the Gold Ranger. Instead, his weapon, the Golden Power Staff, was the source of his powers. The Golden crystal from the Gold Ranger Zeonizer did appear on occasion however. *The transformation sequence used in the Transformation sequence is almost similar to the one of its counterpart (the symbol zooming out from Kingranger's transformation and the suit being materialized through a wireframe from the Ohrangers' morph) and with the movements similar to Ohranger's transformation pose done backwards during the morph rollcall. *Katherine and Tommy have aspects that make their Zeo morphs unique. Katherine's features a cut to her hand transforming before hers finishes, and Tommy's places him closer towards the camera than the other four rangers. See Also Category:Morpher Category:Zeo Category:Zeo morphers Category:MMPR saga morphers Category:Arsenal (Zeo)